If I Never Met You
by bearcatdancer14
Summary: What happens when Kurt is pushed from everything that he loves? Can he continue life normally, or will it tumble? You never know, maybe he'll find true love along the way. Rated T because of paranoia and later chaps. People and places belong to CP Coulter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unknown Territory

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my dad's pick-up truck for about a half an hour now and we were on our way to Dalton Academy, my new school. Ever since Karofsky threatened that he was going to kill me, Dad and Carole insisted that they use their honeymoon savings to pay for my tuition at Dalton. I refused at first, but things just seemed to keep getting worse. Karofsky pushed me so hard that I couldn't even talk to Mercedes anymore. I mean I could always tell Mercedes EVERYTHING without the fear of her judging me. Now I felt no one could be trusted, and, unfortunately, I started to push people out. When Finn found out, he got really worried and told my Dad about the bullying getting worse, which didn't help matters much. After hearing that news, he wouldn't let me refuse any longer. That's what landed me in this position. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally stoked to be going to Dalton, but I _am_ going to miss my old friends…maybe even Rachel, and _that_ scared me a little bit.

I was beaming by the time we pulled into the gates of Dalton, but I was also scared as _hell_. I had never been at a private school before, let alone an ALL BOYS private school. I'm just hoping that me being gay isn't _too_ obvious. I don't want to be a social outcast my first day here.

When we got to the main office building, it was time to say my goodbyes to my dad. "I'm really going to miss you dad! But, thankfully, I'll see you on most of the weekends. If I don't come home, though, don't be too worried! I'll probably be stressed trying to get caught up here. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt. Now, if any of these boys give you a hard time, I'm only a call away from beating someone down! I don't want anyone causing trouble for you. I'll see you soon."

My father and I hugged as I watched him walk down the steps before I turned away and continued walking into the building. When I got in the building, I spotted someone who looked like they had authority here…and surely enough, they did.

"Um…excuse me, but can you tell me where…uh-" I hesitated as I looked at the brochure that I grabbed on my way in-it looked useful, "Windsor House is?"

Oh, yes! Of course!" said the beaming lady standing before me. "New student, huh? Well, we're glad to have you here!"

"You don't know how much I'm relieved to hear that." I said as I recalled that feeling in my chest that told me I was intruding on something.

"Follow me." she added at we started down the hallway. When we got out side we were headed, apparently, to Windsor House.

"I almost forgot," she said, glancing towards me, "I'm Mrs. Lowell. I'm the head of discipline here at Dalton. If you have any questions about anything here, don't hesitate to ask any one of the staff. We'd all be more that happy to help you out; anything to help you feel welcome."

I was already starting to feel a lot less scared about this school. It was good to know that the teachers were very understanding. Hopefully, the students wouldn't be any different. But, who was I kidding? This is high school for crying out loud! There was one thing I had learned to prepare my self for, though. Boys are just as bad as girls are when it comes to rumors and gossip…maybe even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprising

_Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My computer was all kinds of messed up and I've also been busy with school work. Well I hope you guys like my fic and please, please, please send me your feedback! I love you all!(: -meg_

"Here we are," said Mrs. Lowell with a smile, "Windsor House. Now, I have to warn you. Windsor can get a little…_crazy_ sometimes. I can assure you, however, that all of the boys in Windsor look out for eachother. It's almost like they're all brothers in there."

"Thanks for the info and for showing me here," I said, a little apprehensive that I'd be interrupting this tight-knit group. "I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"You're welcome, Kurt! I hope you get used to Dalton quickly. Don't forget, you start classes on Monday. Best of luck!"

I watched as she walked away and noticed her shoes…Gucci! I'm glad to see someone here has a sense of fasion…well, besides me, of course.

I slowly turned back to Windsor House and took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the next couple of moments ahead of me, however _interesting_ they might be.

As I walked up the steps, I had the strange feeling that I didn't belong, like I wasn't welcome. People that were just hanging out outside stared me down like I was last month's Louis Vuiton…or something CRAZY like that. It was oh so terribly unnerving.

I was very surprised to see a very LARGE room when I walked into my new house. I was also surprised when a giant marshmallow pelted me in the back of the head, probably messing up my hair. "Hey! Watch it!" I yelled as I turned and saw two boys…two identical boys, both grinning at me with their vivid blue eyes.

"Hi! You must be the new kid. What's your name again?" one of them asked.

"It's Kurt!" said the other twin. "I'm Evan."

"And I'm Ethan."

"We're twins!" they said in unison. "But you probably got that one on your own"

"Oh…well I WAS told that Windsor is-"

"Crazy? Exotic? Mental? Yeah, we get that a lot." Said one of the twins. Was Ethan his name?

"It's fitting though, you have to admit." The other twin stated, very matter-of-factly, with a smirk coloring his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know whare my room is?" I asked, looking from twin to twin.

"Yes we do!" the twins beamed. "But you can't got there right now," Evan added, "You're gonna wanna come with us. Trust me."

The twins stood there very patiently until I had set all of my stuff down, then they grabbed my arms and led me across campus. We came up to a building that I vaguely remember seeing and was trying to remember when I had seen it before I was abruptly snapped back to reality by the tug of the twins.

They were leading me down a hallway and into a fairly large room. That was when I heard it, a voice. But it wasn't just any voice. No, this was a voice that was pure and utterly beautiful. I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw just made my heart soar up to the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Feelings

**_Again, for those of you who read my fiction, which I'm not real sure is a lot or not, sorry for the long wait. My sister just graduated and I've been real busy with church and what not. Anyway, here is my next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! (: love you all,_**

**_-Meg._**

* * *

><p>"Is that Blaine singing?" I heard someone say in shock. "He has such an AMAZING voice! And the Warblers back-up sounds outstanding…best group that I've heard in a long time!"<p>

I stood there in awe as I watched this boy singing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. It was amazing! He was amazing. Blaine…such an elegant n-.

Did he just look at me? No, that couldn't have been what just happened. Maybe he was just glancing around the room. That's it! But wait, there it was again. Blaine was looking at ME! He was…was he? I think that this Blaine guy is singing to…me!

But why would he sing to me. I don't even know the guy, however much I wanted to. There was just something that happened when he looked at me, something deep. I'd always wondered how fast I would fall when I met the perfect guy…it was not long at ALL! I looked into a pool of hazel as Blaine sang to me, even if it was only my imagination.

As the song ended, a wild uproar of applause echoed throughout the Music Hall. The Warblers were beaming, each and every one of them.

I chanced a glance at Blaine, only to find that his eyes were on me as well. I quickly turned away, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. What I found was the twins staring at me, identical grins painted on each of their faces.

"You know," started Evan, "Blaine's in Windsor, too. We can ask him to walk you back there and show you where your room is, if you like."

Before I had time to answer, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wheeled around and found myself staring into the same pool of hazel that made me melt into a pile of goo.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson." I shook his outstretched hand and shook it. Our hands lingered long enough for us both to start blushing. We lowered our hands but our eyes never left the others'.

"I'm K-Kurt Hummel." Nice going, Hummel. Stutter and give it ALL away!

"So the twins tell me you're boarding at Windsor, too! I'd be happy to, you know, show you around sometime. Blaine smiled at me with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Um…sure. That'd be great. It's probably a good idea to actually know where I'm going before I officially start classes on Monday." I said, trying to hide the sheer excitement that filled my insides.

"Great! It's a date." Blaine's smile grew wider with his last statement. I wonder if he could tell that my heart just skipped a beat. I watched him as he went off to talk to a group of his admirers.

I hadn't realized that I was still staring at him until he looked back at me. I didn't turn away this time. I just soaked in all of the feelings that Blaine gave me.

_I think I'm going to like this school!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>dear my fabulous readers, <em>**

**_i hate to do this, but i'm desperate. please, please, please review my story! -cringe- i hate to ask but i need to know if you guys like it and if any of you have any ideas about this story that could help me! please, please, please!(:_**

**_i love each and every one of you guys!_**

**_~meg_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey guys! I have had so many people reading my fic and that truly warms my heart. The only negative is that I barely have any reviews. You all know how much I hate to ask but I'm going to ask again. Review? Please? It is amazing when you do! **_

_**I have to thank bethanycriss for leaving her review! It was the first one I got of that kind and it almost made me cry. That really meant a lot to me! So, review! I give virtual hugs for reviewers. Well, I give virtual hugs to all who read my fic, but especially to reviewers! I love you all who have stayed with me! **_

_**Love, meg!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Windsor<p>

Blaine and I talked about anything under the sun the whole way back to Windsor House. It felt like Blaine and I hadn't met eachother a mere 15 minutes before; it felt like we've known eachother our whole lives.

"Favorite candy?" I asked him about 5 minutes into the walk back.

"Oh, red vines, no doubt!" Blaine answered excitedly

We continued to walk in silence. Occasionally our hands would brush together. I wonder if he could hear the pace of my heart speed up when that happened. _God, I hope not!_

"How about you, Kurt? What's your favorite candy?" Blaine looked over at me smiling.

My breath caught...that _smile_. I was turning into goo right then and there. I had to control myself before I lost it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

"Oh, right. Uh- yeah. I-uh don't really eat candy. But, on rare occasions I do eat Swedish Fish. Those would have to be my weakness." I said, thinking about the quickness it took me to recover from my gooey texture in the middle of the sidewalk. _Good job, Kurt. __You're getting better at this!_

"Hmm...interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind." Blaine mumbled, I don't think I was supposed to hear it, though, so it filed it away for later.

More walking made me realize that we were halfway up the stairs to Windsor. I looked at Blaine to see if he had lost track of where we were, as well, and found his hazel ones on me. Our eyes locked and a chill went up my spine, causing me to wince. He must have noticed because he stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder, fingers grazing the skin on the back of my neck.

_I winced again._

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine looked at me with so much worry I had to mentally slap myself to keep from hugging him right there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just y-" I gasped. Blaine inhaled and licked his lips in the process and I just couldn't help it, it _just came out!_

"Kurt, are you sure you're alright? You seem kind of jumpy. I mean, the way you gasped a moment ago made me think a dementor was coming up behind me or something."

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry, okay?" I reassured him.

"If you say so, sure." Why did Blaine have to be so cute? I mean, really? His eyes just MELT me! I am such a sucker for hazel eyes and this is just too much. And Blaine sings AND dances? I think I might have just found my soul mate.

"Come on. I'll show you where your room is." I more than willingly followed as Blaine led me up a flight of stairs. When we got to the second floor, we stopped in front of a room that had a dry erase board on the door. The dry erase board read "Newbie".

"This is your room. It's right next to mine!" Blaine smiled. I tried to to full-out grin but I couldn't help it as my emotions got the best of me. I was REALLY happy! Blaine must have seen this action because his eyes lit up at the sight, but I couldn't hide it.

"You seem happy about that." Blaine said. He sounded a little...hopeful? Could he...no. They'd just met! How could somebody like him be into somebody, of all people, like me?

"Well, I was just thinking about how nice it's going to be to be next to somebody who isn't a COMPLETE stranger." I stated, now currently trying to mask my excitement.

This time I didn't quite catch the words that were carefully mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" I asked, kind of wanting to know, and kind of seeing if he would actually tell me.

"Oh, nothing of importance, now. Don't worry about it." Blaine smiled back. I couldn't help but get slightly hopeful at the slight emphasis on the word now.

_No, he probably didn't mean to put emphasis and probably did it subconsciously. Don't get your hopes up, Kurt. Not yet. _

I let myself into my room and flopped onto the mattress. I didn't even take off my day clothes. I just realized exactly how tired I was.

That night my dreams were filled with the people I met today, but really only one in particular. That one person may or may not be just on the other side of the wall. They were some pretty good dreams, too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: SORRY GUYS! I know, I probably mad a lot of people aggravated when I didn't update. Things have been crazy! I tried out and made the dance team which has been keeping me busy. I also have school. That's no excuse I know and I hope to be updating more frequently. That's not a promise, though. :P **_

_**I'm not sure if others were wondering about this, but I got a comment and had to address it. The twins are in the Warblers, they were just running late (getting caught up in mischief, no doubt ;)). And Kurt's bags? How he set them down in the foyer of Windsor? They magically appeared in Kurt's room! (I suspect Dwight brought them while checking for evil spirits, who knows.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I had it written but then misplaced my notebook so had to rewrite it. I like this version better though. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 5: Comfort

Somehow, my dreams drifted _far_ from Blaine.

_I was walking down the hallway like any other day. French class had just ended and I was headed to my last class of the day, Pre-Calculus. Math is most definitely not my strong suit but I needed it in order to get into the New York college of my dreams. _

_I had just shut my locker when I felt a shove from the side. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a searing pain in my side. _

There was a knock at the door.

"_What is your problem?" I yelled at my attacker._

"_What did you just say to me, homo?" he spat in my face. "You're here spreading your **gay** everywhere, that's my problem! People like you should be dead." And with that he walked away._

_The top offender._

_Karofsky._

"_Kurt?" Mr. Shue was saying behind me._

"_Kurt!" someone said again._

I woke to someone shaking me. Tears were running down my face as I opened my eyes and saw Blaine staring at me with concern written all over his face.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he said, worry in his voice. "I heard screaming and knocked but you were asleep..." he trailed off.

"I-yeah. It was a nightmare. I get them a lot, actually. Do you remember when I told you about the reason for my transfer?" Blaine nodded with a look of compassion and understanding. "Yeah. It was about that."

Blaine knew all about my past high school and what they did to me there. After I told him this, he told me that he had been through the same thing. His high school before Dalton wasn't exactly accepting. He knew how this felt. He was there too.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said to me before sitting next to me on my bed and wrapping me in his arms.

As soon as he did that, I lost it. I buried my head in his shoulder and just cried. There was something about being with Blaine that made it comforting. If anyone else did that other than dad or Carole, they probably would've gotten pushed away. But not Blaine. Hopefully never Blaine.

The crying stopped and I looked up at Blaine. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It's just those dreams. They do those kinds of things to me."

"Hey, don't apologize. I know, remember. The difference was that I didn't have anyone to turn to. You do. Your dad, your step-mom,-"

"And you." I said, not even thinking before I said it. I'm kind of glad I did, though. Blaine's eyes lit up at that and there was that hope again, deep in my core. _I wonder if he feels it too._

"I'm hoping that I can be that for you." Blaine said. "I'm here for you, Kurt. _Always_."

And I just had to bury my head in his shoulder again because this was just too much. How on earth did I meet a guy that I could talk to and he would understand? How is he so sweet?

"Thank you, Blaine. So much."

"Of course." was Blaine's reply.

In that moment I knew everything was going to be alright. No one could hurt me. There was someone who was there, someone who cared.

It was just a plus that that someone happened to be Blaine.

_**And Perfect from last night's episode of Glee just came on. It's a sign, I know it! **_

_**I hoped you all liked it. Please review! Reviewing will make me love you all more than I already do. And I already love you guys bunches!**_

_**Love, Meg!**_


End file.
